The Minerva Drabbles
by Minerva Isobel
Summary: Random/non-chronological Minerva McGonagall drabbles. Pottermore compliant.
1. A Lovely Daughter

Minerva followed her mother through Diagon Alley, excitement and nervousness building up inside her. They had just finished buying all of the items on the First Year's supply list. Tomorrow, Minerva would board the Hogwarts Express and leave her family for the first time. She had already said goodbye to her father and brothers, as her mother thought it was best to accompany Minerva alone. Robert being a muggle, would have felt very out of place in the heart of the British wizarding world and the boys were simply too young for such a long train ride from Scotland to London.

"Min, would you like to have ice cream? Fortescue's is just over there," her mother said, gesturing toward the ice cream parlor up ahead.

Minerva gave a bright smile and nodded. Isobel put an affectionate arm around her daughter as they walked toward the crowded parlor.

Once they payed for their ice cream, Minerva got a generously sized sundae and Isobel a small scoop of strawberry, mother and daughter sat down at a table near the window, away from everyone else. Once her ice cream bowl was empty, Minerva yawned widely, putting a hand over her mouth.

"You should go to bed early tonight, dear."

"Yes, Mum," replied Minerva. "Er, Mum? I- will you be alright while I am away at school?"

Isobel looked at Minerva with a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you or..."

"Oh, Minny, _I_ am _your_ mother. It is my duty to look after _you_, not the other way around," Isobel said with a small smile. "And you are not abandoning me, you are simply growing up."

"I just worry about you. Who will help you with Malcolm and Robbie?" Minerva looked down sadly. Covering up her brother's accidental magic was difficult work but Minerva and her mother made a great team. Together, they were able to conceal much of the magical mishaps from her father.

"I will all be just fine, Minerva," Isobel assured her. Silence fell between them. "You're a good girl, Min," her mother said suddenly. "I don't know what I did to be blessed with such a lovely daughter."


	2. November 1985

**_November 1987_**

Minerva heard a knock on her office door. Coming through the concealed door of her private living quarters, Minerva found her 15 year old niece, Emma, already letting herself in.

"Hello, Auntie," Emma greeted. She was wearing a navy pleated skirt and the fair isle jumper Minerva had given her last Christmas.

"Hello, dear. Tea is almost ready. I bought those biscuits you like."

Emma followed her aunt to her small private sitting room. Every other Saturday, the two would have tea together, skipping dinner in the great hall. Often Emma would end up sleeping over on the couch.

Sitting down, Minerva and Emma drank their tea and ate biscuits and sandwiches.

* * *

Later that evening, Minerva read _Transfiguration Today_ on the sofa while Emma sat cross legged on the floor trying to do homework.

Sighing, she got up and moved towards the couch, taking a seat next to Minerva.

"Aunt Min, how old were you when you had your first kiss?"

Minerva, slightly surprised by the question, set her magazine down on the coffee table, giving her niece her full attention. "Well, um, I was 17."

"Was it with another student?"

"Yes. A boy named James who was a year above me," Minerva looked at her niece's face and saw that it was flushed. Minerva smiled and asked, "did you..."

"Last week I took a walk with Blake Andrews around the lake and well... he kissed me," Emma said with a blush.

"I assume it was your first kiss?"

Emma gave an embarrassed nod.

* * *

The clock had barely struck midnight when Minerva finished her paperwork in her office. In her sitting room she found her niece sleeping peacefully on the sofa. Minerva retrieved a warm tartan blanket and put it over Emma's sleeping form. Bending down, she stroked her hair soothingly for a moment before going to bed herself.


	3. I Love You

"Hello, my dear! How was your day?" Elphinstone leaned in to kiss his wife's cheek.  
"It was awful, Elphie. I gave out three detentions, lost my favorite quill, and still have an enormous amount of grading to do!" Minerva looked as if she were about to cry. Not even her walk home to their cottage was able to calm her down.  
Elphinstone promptly guided her to their kitchen table, pulling out a chair for her. "I'll make you a cup of tea," he said, smiling. Minerva sat there staring blankly at the wall, exhausted. A few minutes passed before her husband placed a steaming cup on the table before her along with a plate of half a dozen Ginger Newts. Just as she began to nibble at a biscuit, Minerva felt Elphinstone's hands massage her shoulders.  
"You are very tense, my dear."  
Minerva didn't respond. She simply closed her eyes, slowly unwinding.

* * *

Climbing into the warm bed, Minerva felt very relaxed.  
She cuddled up to Elphie. She could completely let her guard down around him.  
"I love you," she said softly. Few people had heard her say those words.  
He kissed her forehead. "I love you too."  
And with that they drifted off to sleep.


	4. October 1984

**October 1984**

There was frantic knocking on her office door. When Minerva opened it, she found her niece, Emma, in tears. Emma immediately wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her aunt's chest.

"Emma, what is it," Minerva asked in a worried voice. She had never seen her niece like this. Emma was quite composed for her young age. She began to rub her back, trying to offer some comfort.

Emma only responded by sobbing harder.

"Alright, alright." Minerva led Emma to her private quarters, which she still kept despite living in Hogsmead with Elphinstone. Sitting her down on the sofa, she fetched a glass of water. When she came back, she saw that Emma began to calm down, now only crying softly. Putting her arm around her, she offered her the glass of water. "Have a sip, it will help you feel a little better."

Emma took the glass and drank a little. Her tears had stopped, but her cheek were bright red and tear-stained.

"Will you tell me what is the matter?"

Emma didn't look at her, she couldn't bare it. But she also had to tell her. "I... failed an exam." Tears started to fill her eyes again.

Minerva sighed. "In which class?"

"Charms," she replied quietly. "Oh, I'm just so embarrassed!"

"Did you not understand the material or did you not study?" Suddenly Minerva began to sound like her stern, teacher-like self.

"I... I... didn't study as much as I should have. I have been feeling so hopeless at charms and I just gave up on it." Emma began to sob again and Minerva softened. She was disappointed, yes, but she couldn't be too hard on her. While Emma was only in her second year, she had proven herself to be an exceptional student. Minerva was surprised to hear she was struggling in charms.

"Emma, everyone is allowed to make mistakes or have difficulty sometimes. Why didn't you come to me for help?"

"I was too embarrassed."

"Oh, you should never be too embarrassed to come to me. About anything." Minerva stroked her wet cheek. "Now, I shall help you understand your charms work if you promise to not give up." She smiled at her niece. "Everything will be alright. Did you know that my mother, your grandmother, was very talented at charms?"

Emma looked at Minerva with interest. "She was?"

"Oh yes. You should ask her next time you visit her."

"Were you?"

"I did well, but I wouldn't say I was talented."

Emma looked down and said softly, "I bet you never failed an exam, though."

"No, I didn't, but I have my faults and I have made mistakes, believe me."

"I don't believe that," Emma said, unconvinced.

"Well it's true. Just ask your father." They both laughed.


	5. Missing Magic

Minerva, leaving her first year behind, stepped off the Hogwarts Express and began to look for her mother. She saw Isobel standing off away from the other parents looking slightly uncomfortable. However, when she saw Minerva she smiled and walked towards her.

"Min!" her mother exclaimed. She put her arms around her and held her close for a moment.

Smelling her mother's light perfume, she realized just how much she had missed her.

"I missed you so very much. We all did." Isobel kissed her head.

Minerva felt guilty. Of course she had missed her family, but at the same time, she couldn't bare leaving the magical world behind for the summer.

After they had collected her trunk and cat, Minerva and Isobel apparated to Caithness. Isobel had practiced apparating all year so she and her daughter wouldn't have to take the long train rides to and from Scotland. Minerva held on to her mother's arm for dear life as she felt a nauseating sensation come over her. She then felt hard ground beneath her feet and opened her eyes. They were in the forest that was close to their village.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Yes," Minerva replied, feeling as though she was about to be sick.

Ten minutes later, they reached the front garden of the manse. Once inside, Malcolm and Robert took turns greeting her enthusiastically. Then she saw her father. She practically jumped into his arms. She loved her mother dearly and they had a good relationship, but Minerva and her father had a special bond.

* * *

That evening, she slipped into her bed absolutely exhausted. She just wanted to sleep. Isobel came in say goodnight and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you happy to be home, dear?"

Minerva nodded, not wanting to hurt her mother's feelings by saying how she really felt.

Isobel kissed her forehead. "Tomorrow I want to hear all about Hogwarts. You're father will be gone all day so we can talk freely."

Once her mother left the room, Minerva sighed. She missed school. She missed magic.


End file.
